blocked_independent_creepy_pastafandomcom-20200214-history
Never Ending
Phase One: A gasp escapes my lungs as I pull my body forward to sit up. Cold sweat slides down my chest and gives me goosebumps as I shiver. It was that same dream again, which never leads anywhere or adds up. I wipe my hair from my face and slide my legs out of bed. Walking to my bathroom I feel uneasy, but I know it's just my mind stuck on the nightmare. I look in the mirror and fear splashing water on my face. If I stand up straight, someone stupid horror movie scene will happen in my bathroom I'm sure. So instead I walk to the living room and sit on the couch. Maybe if I watch a movie and get some laughs out, I can dream more peaceful. I grab the remote from the table and flip on the TV. I stare at it with wide eyes in shock as a face with long black dirty hair and black eyes stare straight through me. Captivated I try bringing my thoughts back together as she screeches like a banshee. I flip off the TV standing up quickly and turning around only to be startled by a figure looking at the floor. The chin slowly rises to show me it's black eyes once more. It's just a dream, I keep telling myself. Just a dream! Forcing myself to move I ran back to my room and into my bathroom. I closed the door and locked it, flipping on the light, breathing hard. I walked into my bathtub and sat down. Attempting to make it all go away, I put my head between my legs and closed my eyes tightly. I felt reality escape my grasp. Phase Two: The sunlight came through my blinds beckoning me to awaken. I opened my eyes slightly and sat up slowly rubbing them. I looked at my bathtub tiredly. If it was a dream, why was I here? If it wasn't a dream, my mind must have been playing tricks on me. A picture of the face stuck in my mind like a sticky note. I have to get out and get some fresh air. Pulling myself up and gathering myself together, I got out of the bathtub. Walking out of the bathroom I went to my closet and changed into some jogging clothes. Before walking out the door I grabbed my iPod and headphones. Something caught the corner of my eye and a took a step back looking at the mirror beside my front door. A black hand print shouted proudly against my shoulder. Grabbing my jacket I threw it over my shoulders, sliding my arms in the sleaves and headed out the door. After locking it I placed my headbuds in listening to some soft rock and threw my hoodie over my head. I then began my peaceful journey around the park. Phase Three: I wasn't sure how to approach being in my house alone so I called my friend Henry to come spend a night and chill. Surely a friendly face could chase away all this darkness and mysterious craze. I stared in the mirror at the hand print, I used everything I could to try and wash it away, yet it had no intentions of going away. My doorbell chimmed with glee. I pulled my jacket back over my shoulder and walked to the door. Opening it I got a surprising warm hug. I chuckled lightly and asked "Is everything okay?" Henry pulled back and looked at me with a worried smile. "I should be asking you that. You sounded so scared over the phone Anna, did something bad happen?" He walked in beside me and shut the door. "Nawh, I've just been having bad dreams. Being alone makes this house spooky after a while. Let's just have as much fun as we can, it'll help me release all this stress. Make yourself at home." I smiled, walking over to the kitchen. "Want some nachos?" I asked going over to the cabnets for dishes. "Yeah sounds terrific." He replied plugging his PS3 cords into my TV. I opened the fridge leaning down to grab the cheese and noticed a dark shadow beside me. Grabbing the cheese and standing up quickly I looked that direction, there was nothing. I shrugged disregarding my mind playing tricks on me. After I got the nachos ready I sat down beside Henry, we preceeded to play games and reminise about our times together when we were younger. How great it feels to be beside another warm body. Phase Four: I tossed and turned in bed unable to sleep, thoughts were swarming my mind. Fear was consuming, crawling under my skin, drowning and dragging me deeper in the ice cold water. I needed him near me, I needed someone to drive it away. As I attempted to pull myself up, some unknown force pushed me back down. I felt very small feet walk up my legs and come towards my back. Panicing as the feet playfully went up my back I shot my body up and ran to the door only for it to be slammed in my face. Shivers went through me as I knew where this was going. I once again would make contact with those black holes. I just wanted it to go away, weren't my nightmares growing up enough? I turned around and searched my room for her. Then suddenly I felt a hand grab my own. Paralized in fear I gazed down at her. She bore a smile that stretched ear to ear, holding my hand tighter she stared at me. I screamed in pain as my arm felt like it was being set on fire. Like the drop of a feather, darkness took over my vision and I fell to the floor only to hear the faint calling of my name. Finale Phase: Faint beeping began to bring my hearing and thoughts back. I opened my eyes slowly staring at the ceiling. Something moved beside me, but my vision was so blurry I couldn't make out whose figure it was. "Oh thank god you're alive Anna!" Henry hugged me firmly, but gently. "They thought you were done for. Everything is happening so fast, we just got to see each other after so long. Don't die on me now...not now Anna." Henry cried softly keeping me in his arms. I didn't know what to say to ease his worry, I had no clue what was going on. I didn't understand why that little girl was visiting me, hurting me, haunting me. Have I done something horrible in my life to diserve all of this? A light tap and the door opened as a doctor walked over to my bed. "Miss Anna, it's good to see you're awake. But I'm afraid I have some terrible news." The doctor looked between Henry and I. "We've ran some tests. You only have a few hours to live." "What do you mean a few hours?! What the hell is going on doctor?!" Henry shouted. The doctor took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "The tests came back showing an unusual infection spreading through her tissues at an alarming rate. We've never seen this before and I'm afraid there is nothing we can do. I'm sorry." He looked at me with saddened eyes. "There has to be something you can do, you guys are doctors for Christ sakes! Nothing-" I placed my hand on Henry's chest to stop him from further protesting. He looked at me overwhelmed. The doctor silently left the room and closed the door behind. "There's nothing anyone can do for me now Henry." I stared ahead smiling sadly. "But you could help do a few last things for me." I looked at him. "You can have all my belongings, they're parts of me you'll always have. And when my family comes to my funeral, tell them I love them." I slid my hand gently on his cheek. "I love you Henry, you've always been such a good friend. Don't let my death in the way of your happiness. Live, love, laugh, be happy." As I finished my sentence, I saw a figure in the corner coming closer. I already knew who it was, but I stared deeply in Henry's eyes. I gave him a soft kiss and as I stopped, I let go of his cheek. "Good bye Henry." For my last moments I turned my head and looked at my bringer of death. She walked in the light and her demenor began to change. No longer did she have dirty clothes or hair, black eyes. Her face was bright, her eyes blue as the sky and she wore a beautiful dress. She came closer and touched my chest. She smiled sweetly and whispered. "It's time to go home with me Anna." I strangely felt more at ease and I looked at Henry giving him one last smile before life left me.